The present invention relates to head animation, and more particularly, to generating an animated three-dimensional video head based on two-dimensional video images.
Virtual spaces filled with avatars are an attractive way to allow for the experience of a shared environment. However, animation of a photo-realistic avatar generally requires intensive graphic processes, particularly for rendering facial features.
Accordingly, there exists a significant need for improved rendering of facial features. The present invention satisfies this need.